1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and in particular to an ergonomic keyboard with more comfortably angled key caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1Axcx9c1C show a key of a conventional keyboard shown in FIG. 2. In FIGS. 1Axcx9c1C, the key 10 of the conventional keyboard 20 includes a key cap and a connection portion 13 extending from the bottom of the key cap. The key cap has a top surface 11 with top edges 111 and a plurality of second side surfaces with bottom edges 121. Each of the top edges 111 is parallel to the bottom edge 121 of the same second side surface. In order to satisfy the ergonomics and make users more comfortable when typing, the top surfaces 11 of the key caps of the conventional keyboard are cambered surfaces and have a forward inclined angle xcfx86 with respect to the horizontal plane. The keys 10 are movably disposed on the conventional keyboard 20 as shown in FIG. 2.
While the keys of the conventional keyboard can have several ergonomic designs, the hands of a user when typing are not parallel, but, rather, form an angle. The conventional keyboard is therefore not as comfortable during use as it might be. Hence, there is a need for a more comfortably used keyboard with improved key structure to satisfy ergonomics.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a keyboard with improved key structure that is more comfortably used than conventional keyboards.
The present invention provides an ergonomic keyboard and the key structure thereof. The keyboard includes a main body and a first key group. The first key group has a plurality of first keys with a first key cap and a first connection portion. The first keys are movably connected to the main body through the first connection portions. Each of the first key caps has a first top surface with a plurality of first top edges and a plurality of first side surfaces extending from the first top edges. The bottom edges form a first bottom surface. The projection of each of the first top edges on the first bottom surface is inclined clockwise to the first bottom edge of the same first side surface by an included angle.
The keyboard of the invention further includes a second key group having a plurality of second keys with a second key cap and a second connection portion. The second keys are movably connected to the main body through the second connection portions. Each of the second key caps has a second top surface with a plurality of second top edges and a plurality of second side surfaces extending from the second top edges. Each of the second side surfaces has a second bottom edge and forming a second bottom surface. The projection of each keyboard of the second top edges on the second bottom surface is inclined counterclockwise to the second bottom edge of the same second side surface by the included angle.
The keyboard further includes a third key group having a plurality of third keys with a third key cap and a third connection portion. The third keys are movably connected to the main body through the third connection portions and disposed between the first key group and the second key group. The projection of each of the third top edges on the third bottom surface is parallel to the third bottom edge of the same third side surface. The first included angle is less than 30xc2x0. The first top surface, the second top surface, and the third top surface are cambered surfaces.
The present invention also provides another ergonomic keyboard including a main body and a first key group having a plurality of first keys with a first key cap and a first connection portion. The first keys are movably connected to the main body through the first connection portions along a predetermined line. Each of the first key caps has a first top surface with a first symmetrical axis inclined to the predetermined line by a first acute angle.
Furthermore, the keyboard of the invention further includes a second key group having a plurality of second keys with a second key cap and a second connection portion. The second keys are movably connected to the main body through the second connection portions along the predetermined line. Each of the second key caps has a second top surface with a second symmetrical axes inclined to the predetermined line by a second acute angle.
Moreover, the keyboard further includes a third key group having a plurality of third keys with a third key cap and a third connection portion. The third keys are movably connected to the main body through the third connection portions along the predetermined line and disposed between the first key group and the second key group. Each of the third symmetrical axes is perpendicular to the predetermined line. The first acute angle and second acute angle are between 30xc2x0 and 50xc2x0. The first top surface, the second top surface, and the third top surface are cambered surfaces.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.